Mortalitas
by Phoenix Blizzard
Summary: Post OotP. With Voldemort openly acknowledged and an imminent attack on the Hogwarts Express, Dumbledore splits his students into groups and sets the task for them to get to Hogwarts - no magic allowed... Trouble follows Harry and his group...
1. Part I

Hey Potter fans! New story from me, one that will be different from my normal (that is no slash – the world is coming to an end!) 

Review and tell me what you all think, I'm dying to know!

Disclaimer: Was never mine, is not mine, will never be mine – except for the plot ^-^

Oh, expect updates every two weeks on a Friday unless I say otherwise. And if you want, you can join my Yahoo! Group, the Dragonwings lair.

Feel free to join!

The link is at the bottom or on my bio page ^-^

~ * ~ = ~ * ~ ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ ~ * ~ = ~ * ~

"spoken"

'thought'

_~parseltongue~_

**__**

**_:: Part I ::_**

**_[ 23rd July 1996 ]_**

A cool breeze blew down the narrow lane. A young man approached the shop from down the street. He lifted his hand to the glass to block the glare of the afternoon sun. He nodded his head as if he was verifying something and proceeded to enter the shop.

The bell jingled lightly from over the door to announce that the teen had entered. He walked down the row between the shelves, glancing around, taking everything in. His eyes rested on the girl behind the counter in the back the shop. She sat there oblivious to all flipping through a magazine with some teen idol in the newest fashion strutting across the cover.

After waiting a few seconds the teen cleared his throat causing the shop attendant to jump.

"Can I help you sir?" Jess, as her name tag indicated, called out to him.

The boy at first not quite sure how to place his request attempted the direct approach. "Got any spell books?" He scratched the back of his head before he brushed his hair out of his eyes, the scar on his forehead remained concealed behind his long bangs. "Particularly ones that specialise in defence and deception?" 

She gave a nod before turning and indicated for the young man to follow her.

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

The adolescent made his way through the doors of the small hotel's lobby only to be greeted by a rather angry Vernon Dursley. "Boy," the purple-faced man growled, "where have you been?"

"Walking around," the boy answered nonchalantly quite used to all of the mans usual antics. 

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I will not allow you to ruin our holiday with your," the man looked to have swallowed a lemon while he continued his rant, "abnormalities. Your aunt and I have been kind enough to take an ungrateful brat with us," he left out the fact that it was a family package for four regardless, "because your freak friends could not take you. We could not very well leave you behind," they feared he would blow up the house if left to his own devices. "I have told them that you have come down with the flu, so you will stay in your hotel room and do nothing that draws attention to yourself! Do you understand me boy?" The man was practically spitting at the teenager.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," the smirk on the teens face never wavering.

"Now even if the hotel is burning down around your ears you will stay in the room or so help me," the man threatened. "Do you understand?" Vernon punctuated the question with boxing his left ear. The man never heard the threatening hiss coming from the boy's sleeve.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," the boy appeared to be completely unaffected by the pain nor the threat.

"Good, I don't want to see you for the whole fortnight," the man grumbled before turning and making his way to the lifts. The teen caught a muttered statement, "should have drowned him while we had a chance..."

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

Harry Potter sat on the balcony of his hotel room watching the waves crash against the shore. The tranquillity of it calmed him and he inhaled the ocean air breathing deeply. His poor excuse for a family had left him to go and see the sights of Sydney. 

Harry smirked as he put his feet on the table and relaxed in the shade with the books he had purchased from the girl in the shop. Earlier on the day he picked up the books he had bought several small trinkets among other things. A beautiful black and silver snake curled contentedly around his neck and arm. Harry smiled at his newest friend as he fingered the serpent amulet he had bought from a small shop in a dark alley. Quite a large number of the enchantments on it were considered highly illegal. It was commonly owned by spies and assassins, the perfect tool for those who wished to hide in plain sight. One of its more desirable charms hid the wearer's magic from detection, including, but not limited to, the ministry's detection of underage magic. 

Harry sighed wearily. The façade of being unfazed by his uncle's harsh words weighed heavily on his shoulders. He was envious of his friends' luck at being free to go where they wanted, but he did not hold it against them. It took all of his effort not to allow his mind to drift to Sirius and the whole Department of Mysteries fiasco. Voldemort constantly haunted his nights to the point that Harry found it easier not to sleep, lest his cries were to wake up any of his neighbours. On the positive side, the Ministry was acknowledging Voldemort's return, so the campaign to discredit him in the media was off, though the papers had yet to retract anything they had wrote. 

The green eyed boy's mind drifted to the dark veil... his hands clenched around the book he was holding and he screwed up his eyes. 'No, I **won't** think about it! Not any of it.' He then doubled his search effort. 

_~Massster…~_ the two metre long snake hissed quietly.

_~Yes Sssassskia~_ Harry turned to watch the snake.

_~What are you looking for?~_ her tongue tasted the air as she tried to view the book.

_~A better way to sssheild my mind~_ Harry hissed. ~_Occlumency is not infallible~_ he finished morosely.

_~I can help you~ _the snake whispered just barely audible. 

_~How my pet?~ _the boy queried.

_~Sssome sssnakesss know old magic. Our magic. Ssserpent magic~ _her head turned to look directly into his eyes almost as if she were judging him.

_~Ssserpent magic? How doesss that work?~_ he asked genuinely curious.

_~I will teach you. It'sss magic available to thossse who ssspeak our tongue~_

_~When can we ssstart? I am going to die if I can't get tall dark and creepy out of my head soon~_

_~Now, young massster. I will protect your mind, no one will invade it. I won't allow it_~ the young snake paused as if to get permission.

Harry gave a brief nod, _~ok, let'sss do it~_ he tried to hold still.

_~Relax young massster, I won't allow you to come to any harm~_

Harry leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. He felt his familiar, Saskia, slither down his body, from his neck to his feet, and back up to his neck, and then around his head. He sighed as he felt something brush his mind before he felt shields wrap themselves around it.

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

_~Ssserpent magic isss older than all sssourcce magicsss. The power isss within you. Once you can control thisss magic, you will be able to do wandlesss magic, young massster. It came before all thessse sssilly notionsss of lightsss and dark. All you will ever need isss the right incantationsss~_ Saskia said.

_~Ssso I won't ever have to ussse my wand again?~_ Harry asked.

_~That dependsss, young massster. It mattersss whether or not you can ussse the long forgotten magic of the ancientsss. Sssalazar Ssslytherin was legendary for thisss magic. I think you, young massster will be greater than he. You have power in you. Deep inssside of you. It isss almossst limitlesss, I will be honoured to teach you. It may takesss time, but we are patient~_

~_Sssoundsss like you want to work me to death, my friend~_ Harry hissed before giving a light chuckle.

_~Not death, I jussst want to make sssure you will alwaysss be sssafe~_ Saskia hissed back wisely.

_~Very well, let'sss ssstart. We've got loadsss of time here and no one will notice or care about what we do~_

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

**_[ 6th August 1996 ]_**

Harry watched in amusement as his uncle's face grew a deeper shade of purple the longer he stared at him. 

"You – you freak!" The man spat at him.

Calmly, Harry wiped the spit off his face and just raised an eyebrow at his uncle, a double-pierced eyebrow. His uncle hadn't been lying when he had said that he hadn't wanted to see him for two weeks. 

In that time, Harry had mastered the basics of serpent magic and had started to experiment on himself. His hair, once completely jet-black, was now highlighted with bright blues and forest greens and had silver tips. Harry had grown his hair, but he had magicked it to be always spiked. Harry had placed two eyebrow bars in his right eyebrow, one metallic black and the other metallic green, which at times looked blue. He had transfigured his old clothes into newer ones creating an entirely new wardrobe, complete with the necessary baggy jeans, metal belts and chains, tight leather trousers, fitted shirts, t-shirts, numerous boots, trainers and other shoes, a long black coat and a black leather jacket. And to top it off, to complete his new look Harry had outlined his eyes in black eyeliner. 

Harry was down in the lobby waiting for the Dursley's on the last day at the time that they had been told to catch the coach to the airport. He dressed in casual baggy, black pants and dark green t-shirt, silver chains hung from his hip. Around his neck he had a snake pendant charmed to look real, it acted as a mind link between he and Saskia. After spending two weeks with only her, he had grown rather fond of their conversations. Harry had charmed the deception serpent amulet to stay attached to the bottom left of his shirt.

Saskia was currently back in his bedroom at Privet Drive. Harry had mastered the serpent magic's travelling (similar to apparation) and made a trip to the Dursley residence to redecorate his room, _~as part of a test~_ Saskia had spoken, amusement evident in her hiss. To Harry and Saskia, the changes were apparent, to anyone else, it was the same small, dull, lifeless colour that it had always been.

"Now, now Uncle Vernon, I didn't think you liked to be associated with anything not 'normal'," Harry said as he waved a finger at him.

"What the hell do you mean, boy?" Vernon spat at him again.

"Just that normal people don't spit at their nephews who've been ill for two weeks nor do they look like they want to hit them," Harry said, raising his eyebrow again.

"We'll talk about this when we get home," Vernon said, as he pushed the boy towards the waiting vehicle.

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

Harry entered his room and proceeded to heal the bruises from his uncle's stress release. Vernon rarely hit him, and Harry knew that he had pushed him too far at the hotel and he was sure that the man had been boiling under the surface for the entire flight home.

He walked over to his familiar and stroked her scaly back taking in the improved room. The walls changed to suit his mood and at the moment they were a deep forest green with a starlit ceiling. Harry had enlarged the room to give him space for the different sections. In one corner he had created a large study area, where the walls were covered in full bookcases. In another, there was a little kitchen with a fridge, storage cupboard and some simple cooking equipment. Of course, there was his bed and his wardrobe that had been converted to a walk-in closet.

Harry turned to his snake, hissing _~Now Sasss, how long do you want to bet that it will take for them to ssend Hedwig? They ssshould remember that I return today, and sssend her back~_

_~I don't know, young massster~_ Saskia hissed back _~How about a little magic lesson? I should teach you how to change into your animal form~_ Saskia hissed after a moments pause.

_~Cool, let'sss ssstart~_ Harry grinned at her.

~ * ~ = ~ * ~ ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ ~ * ~ = ~ * ~

So, anyone care to tell me what they thought of this? (There's a wonderful purple button down there – what can I say, I'm addicted to reviews)

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/the_dragonwings_lair/


	2. Part II

I've just got back from my driving lesson! It's _so_ fun driving! ^-^ … The only problem was that cat… and the squirrel …  jokes – I'm proud to say I've never run anything over! ^-^ … in the short amount of time that I've been driving for …

Disclaimer: Was never mine, is not mine, will never be mine – except for the plot ^-^

Thanks to:

Mikee, Grinners, GoddessMoonLady, athenakitty (it's more that they got a holiday for four people – not that it matters all that much – just that they're on holiday) , Sceleris

Next update: Friday 19th March … or so…

"spoken"

'thought'

_~parseltongue~_

_//~Mind-link conversation between Saskia and Harry~//_

:: Part II ::

**_[ 11th August 1996 ]_**

The open window allowed a calm breeze to circulate around the young wizard's room. The walls cycled through quite a number of colours attempting to adjust to the boy's moods as he read through the recently delivered letter in the pre-dawn hours of the morning. He had passed out in the early evening from magical exhaustion after one of Saskia's torture sessions, err lessons. His relatives did not even notice his absence from the evening meal. 

Saskia had awoken him as soon as she noticed the owl flying through the window. Harry had been hoping for a letter from someone to at the very least let him know the wizarding world had not fallen into snake faces hands in his absence. He had not even received a single note wishing him a happy birthday, albeit he had not received many in the past he had looked forward to them. When Harry read through the letter he felt disappointment growing. It was short and to the point, he was to stay inside and wait until they came to pick him up in the evening to take him to headquarters. He was apparently going back to the Black House at Grimmauld Place.

His familiar could sense the disappointment radiating from her master. She hissed in displeasure. _~They don't underssstand how lucky they are to have you in their livesss~_ her head bobbing around as if she were watching potential prey.

_~Sasss, they aren't that bad~_ his mask slipped slightly, the serpent caught the pained look on his face. Saskia made a sound in her throat causing a brief smile on the wizards face. _~Wasss that a sssnort my friend?~_

_~I jussst don't underssstand why you have to go when they snap their fingers. They ignored you for almost a week. You dessserve more, young massster. I regret that you have to go~ _the serpent said with a little bit of bitterness_._

_~It'sss not like thingsss will change, we'll ssstill be together, jussst with othersss at timesss, and you can continue to teach me thingsss~_

_~But I'm a poisssonousss ssserpent. They won't like their presssciousss saviour having me~_ Saskia spat the word 'saviour' like it was a dirty word._ ~They only acknowledge you when they decide to placate their weapon to ussse you only when they need to~_

Harry sighed unconsciously scratching his scar, _~Pleassse Sasss, sssee it from my point of view. They are the only family that I have~_ Harry paused _~Sometimesss I wonder if Dumbledore ssset usss up to meet~_ he mentioned morosely, _~but they are my friendsss and I have misssed them~_

_~Very well, young massster, you may wisssh not to mention me . They believe that our tongue is dark. Dumbledore will not remain ignorant of my kin'sss hissstory. If he doesssn't now he will find out that my ancessstorsss ssserved the great Sssalazzar Ssslytherin. He will not want you to keep me~_ Saskia hissed.

_~I don't exactly trussst him, like I once did, but he doesss alwaysss have hisss reassonsss ...but don't worry, I'll keep you hidden. I don't really want to have to explain everything~_ Harry replied though the word "trust" seemed to be poisoned.

The snake not wanting to upset her master any further tried to change the topic _~When do we leave?~_

_~The letter sssaid that they would be arriving about ssseven tonight. I sssuppossse I should tell the Dursssley'sss I will be leaving today~_ Harry hissed ~_I almossst wish that I could ssstay here. Then I wouldn't have to worry about hiding you and I could be left alone. I mean no one here expectsss me to be the hero and all sssmilesss and sssunssshine~_ Harry sighed _~I don't even know who Harry Potter isss any more~_

Saskia raised her head and looked at Harry _~You Harry Potter are the one with the power. You should be whoever you want. If you need sssome ssspace, then it is your right. If you want to hide your feelingsss, then do so. If you want to be all sssmilesss and sssunssshine, then grin and bear it. That is all that they ssshould expect. You are an adolessscent, they have no right to expect you to be the hero that they have created in your name~_ she spoke sagely, _~I chossse you for yourssself. Not for your name or its fame but for who you are and who you will become~_

_~Thanksss Sasss, I know I could count of you to cheer me up~_ Harry hissed and stroked his familiar. _~Let'sss get ssstarted in packing all my belonginsgss~_

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

At ten minutes past seven Harry put his book in his trunk when he heard shrieks coming from the kitchen of 4 Privet Drive. He ensured that it would remain locked before he turned to the black and silver serpent.

_~Oppsss! Did I forget to mention that a group of wizardsss would be arriving to collect us?~_ Harry hissed and smirked at Saskia, who hissed her laughter _~You ready Sasss?~_

~_And if I said no then what?~_ she hissed in amusement.

_~Then I would tell you to bad~_ he grinned cheekily at her.

Harry held his hand out to Saskia and let the magic flow over him, Saskia and the room. The snake shrunk and curled around his wrist before all the wizards extra charms on the room evaporated.

Harry was wearing his serpent amulet on his shirt again, the snake pendant that allowed a mind link between him and his snake, his black pants with the metal chains and a dark blue shirt. His eyes were outlined in black (he finally found the charm to do so without the effort of eye liner) and his hair colourful hair was still spiked (the colours shifted ever so lightly when the shadows moved) Harry paused by the mirror and twirled the two eyebrow piercings around gently.

_//~Time to go and greet the jailersss, Sass. Wisssh me luck~//_ Harry hissed across their mental link.

_//~Good luck, but you don't need it, young massster. They will jussst have to get usssed to the new you, abrupt mood swings and all~//_ her hissings invading Harry's mind.

_//~I do not have mood ssswingsss thank you very much, Sassskia~//_ Harry hissed back in mock annoyance.

Harry smirked to himself as he walked down the stairs where he could hear several voices. 

His thoughts briefly became darker, 'I killed Sirius, because of my own stupidity, and they expect me to go back his house and act like nothings wrong. It's not fair, but Sass is right, I shouldn't have to do anything that I don't want to.'

The smirk faded from Harry's face and was replaced by a blank look. The kitchen door opened and Harry found himself looking into the amber eyes of a certain ex-professor, Remus Lupin. He noticed the mans eyes widen as they took in his appearance and the way they roamed across his face and his clothes. 

Harry stood still waiting for the werewolf to verbally acknowledge him. 

"Remus?" A voice called through the door, "is everything all right?" Harry recognised it immediately as Albus Dumbledore's.

_//~Amazing, the headmassster isss here. He must have built up the courage to face me this year~//_ Harry hissed to his snake bitterness saturated the thought.

The statement seemed to bring the man out of his temporary shock. "Yes, everything is fine," Remus looked over Harry again. "Is your trunk upstairs Harry?" The werewolf spoke quietly at the younger wizard.

"Yes," Harry replied, his blank mask firmly on his face.

Remus seemed to be waiting for something more, but in the end said, "Well, let's go get it." Harry led the man up the stairs to his room without making a sound. The boy opened the door to this room and entered, Remus walking just behind him. Harry lent up against the wall his gaze fixed on the werewolf's face.

The man became more agitated each moment that the boy situated his eyes on him.

_//~I think I might be ssscaring Remusss~//_ Harry hissed. The snake shook around his wrist indicating her laughter.

Harry walked over to his bed and sat down. He was happy with the silence, but this opinion obviously not shared with Remus who seemed to be struggling with it. 

"So how was Australia?" Remus spoke hoping to break the ice.

"I stayed in the room. Apparently I was sick," Harry spoke vaguely. 

Remus bit his lip and kept turning his gaze to young wizard before he would look elsewhere. The man losing his courage said nothing. Harry stared at him, his pierced eyebrow raised. The werewolf turned away and tried to lift the trunk. Before he had to set it back down because of its weight.

"It's heavy," Remus said staring at the trunk bemusedly.

"So it is," Harry replied, giving the man a brief glare.

"What have you got in here?" Remus asked as he tried to lift it again.

"Just a few books," Harry replied and then grinned as he held a small conversation with Saskia. _//~You would think he would realissse that he isss a wizard?~//_

_//~I think he isss distracted by other mattersss, young massster~//_ the snake responded.

"Why don't you just ask?" Harry directed to the other man trying to learn his intent.

Remus seemed stunned, "Ask what, Harry?"

"Whatever's on your mind," he responded in a monotone voice. 

Remus sighed before he continued on, "Harry, I thought you understood that if you needed our help you just had to owl?"

The boy gave a brief bitter laugh. "Owl? Hedwig is with the Weasley's, how could I owl you? And I didn't need your help, I'm perfectly fine."

"Harry! You look like death! You shouldn't be on your own, not when all you have to think about is Sirius! It wasn't your fault that he died; he chose to go to the Ministry and fight." Harry seemed to notice that this speech seemed a little rehearsed. A scowl planted itself on Harry's face as Remus tried to pull the boy into a hug.

Harry stiffened and wriggled out of the embrace. He did not want the affection at the moment nor did he want the man coming to false conclusions about his mentality. He walked over to the mirror to check himself out, "I guess I am a little pale, but it's not because anything they did. We don't like each other, that's the truth, but they don't intentionally abuse me. They ignore me; I ignore them, that suits us all fine. I'm not some sort of idiot child who can't protect myself. I've been looking after myself since I can remember, I don't need any help," Harry said trying not to cry out in frustration. 'Where were they when I went weeks without food locked in that cramped cupboard?' Harry thought angrily.

He stormed down the stairs, his blank face firmly in place. Remus continued to struggle with his trunk.

In the front room, Harry saw Dumbledore sitting down, his blue eyes twinkling annoyingly behind his half mooned glasses. Harry almost smirked at the gasp and the expression on the headmaster's face.

Dumbledore regained his voice and said quite pleasantly, "Had a good summer Harry?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. The man was trying to make small talk and Harry was not going to help him.

Dumbledore tried a different approach, "I'm sure professor Snape will have something to say about those piercings."

"Nothing in the rules against it, definitely not during the summer," Harry replied urbanely.

"Indeed there isn't," the headmaster admitted, mirth shining in his eyes.

//~_Lucky me, I get to wind Sssnape up and look good without having to lift a finger~//_ Harry hissed.

_//~No, young massster, jussst an eyebrow~//_ Saskia hissed in amusement.

Harry smirked visibly, his eyes locking on to his cousin who peered through the door shivering in terror at the thought of two full grown wizards in his home.

"We probably should head out. We can discuss your summer at a better time later," he commented holding up a tin of lemon drops. "It's a portkey," he explained.

Harry had to stop himself from snorting as he reached out to touch the tin. 'Yeah, as if I didn't notice the magic surrounding it,' Harry thought.

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

"Grimmauld Place," Dumbledore said happily. "Remus, would you mind putting Harry's trunk in his room. Harry I figured you would be sharing with Ron again." The old man turned away from Harry as Remus exited the room, the green eyed wizard scowled at the headmaster's back. 

The house appeared to be in much better condition from the last time he had been there.

The headmaster sat down on a chair and gestured Harry to do the same. "Harry, there may be something that you may not be entirely aware of. Sirius had included you in his will before he had died," he said solemnly. Harry simply stared at the man, not saying anything. "He left you everything, the money in his Gringott's vault, this house and all his possessions." He paused again. "Now, with your permission I'd like to keep using the house as the Order's Headquarters, because the amount of protective magic around the house is useful for our cause," the headmaster finished.

_'No I want you and the order out of my house immediately,'_ the boy thought sarcastically. _'Should I mention that my godfather is dead and you have some nerve to bring me here and talk about how you need this twice damned house?'_

"Doesn't look like I have a choice really does it sir?" Harry almost spat. "If you excuse me, I am heading to bed," Harry rubbed his scar gently. He wondered if the headmaster would even broach the subject of the evil dark lord with a free pass to my head.

He turned and walked up the staircase to head to his room for the night.

_//~Remember he needsss you massster. You do not need him~//_ his familiar hissed in his mind.

… review? Please?


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: Was never mine, is not mine, will never be mine – except for the plot ^-^

Thanks to:

Eav, GoddessMoonLady (if I _try_ to update sooner it wouldn't be regular! I don't have the time for weekly updates, sorry!) JaCee, Can You See, Xirleb70, Mikee, Grinners

Next update: Friday 2nd April … or so…

"spoken"

'thought'

_~parseltongue~_

_//~Mind-link conversation between Saskia and Harry~//_

:: Part III ::

**_[ 11th August 1996 ]_**

Harry scowled as he stood in front of the heads of the house elves. Dumbledore was really beginning to get on his nerves despite only being back at Grimmauld Place less than ten minutes. This was adding to the headache he really did have. Didn't the headmaster remember that Voldemort had been almost possessing him last year? Manipulating him to believe that Sirius was about to be killed? 

Harry's ears twitched as he heard a muffled snigger coming from the room to the right of him. 

//~_Massster, I sssmell two humansss~// _Saskia hissed to him.

//~_Asss do I. I think it might be Fred and George, how about we play a little prank on them?~// _Harry hissed back. 

The snake hissed her agreement and Harry jumped up, and using the narrow width of the ceiling, he stretched out, holding him in place. Counting under his breath, Harry started searching for the hidden triggers that the Weasley twins had set up. 

//~_Interesssting, a spell that causes you to only be able to sssay a word or a few wordsss chosen by the cassster. They ssseem to have chosssen the wordsss 'bullssshit', 'Gred'n'Forge rule' and 'I love Professsor Ssserevusss Sssnape'~// _Saskia hissed.

Harry shuddered //~_I wonder how they will like it if they get hit be the ssspell~.// _Harry hissed back.

A twitch from Harry's wrist added to the hissing laughter Harry heard in his mind. Murmuring under his breath Harry started the incantation that would backfire the curse to the twins. Grinning, he jumping elegantly back to the ground and 'tripped' the trigger. 

A loud voice called up the stairs, "Dinner's ready."

The twins exited the room that they had been hiding in and waved at Harry, smiling. Harry grinned and shouted "Gred'n'Forge rule!" The twins grinned evilly at Harry and vanished with loud pops to the kitchen. Harry hurried down in time to hear Mrs Weasley said in a suffering tone, "Boys, you do not need to use magic every time that you do something."

"Gred'n'Forge rule!" They both replied as Harry entered the kitchen. 

"If you insist," Bill said cheerfully, not noticing their horrified looks as they stared at one another and then at Harry who was looking innocently at them. 

A loud crash cause every to jump. 

Hermione and Ginny had dropped the plates that they had been carrying. 

"Harry- What- Your- When-" Hermione spluttered unintelligently. 

"Sorry Hermione? What are you trying to say?" Harry said with a politely puzzled look on his innocent face. 

"You look different Harry," Charlie said easily as he helped repair the plates with a quick '_reparo'_. 

"That's Australia for you," Harry said sitting between Fred, George and Bill at the end of the table, diagonally opposite from Dumbledore and from Remus, an empty seat between them. 

Bill regarded Harry for a moment before saying, "Harry, I'm disappointed in you." He paused and Harry just stared at him.

"As am I, Bill dear," Mrs Weasley said, "piercing your body at such a young age, it's a waste, but don't worry, I can use a spell to make the hole disappear."

"Mum! You can't do that! Harry looks good like that!" Bill protested as Harry seethed silently to Saskia. He turned back to Harry and said seriously, "But really Harry, I am very disappointed in you." Another pause, "You have Slytherin colours and Ravenclaw colours in your hair, but no Gryffindor colours!"

Harry laughed lightly, "Come of I, can you really see my hair with red or gold? It just wouldn't suit me, now would it?"   

"Nah, maybe not then," Bill said. Bill looked at his twin brothers, a curious expression on his face. "What's up with you two? You're looking at that parchment like it's possessed or something."

Harry felt a twitch from Saskia and a hissing voice was voice with laughter in his head. //~_I added a little sssomething extra to their ssspell. Whatever they write comesss out asss one of their little phrasssesss~//   _

//~_Nice one, my ssslippery friend_~// Harry hissed back.

"Bullshit." The twins replied in unison, clamping their hands over their mouths.

The whole table seemed to freeze and Fred and George paled and shook their heads and pointed to their wands and then their mouths. However, Mrs Weasley exploded before any guesses could be made to what they were gesturing about.  

Before she could really get into the full swing of shouting at the boys however, Snape walked into the kitchen and sneered at everyone seated, especially at the back of Harry's head as he was grinning at the twins. 

"Good evening Severus," Dumbledore greeted, "Would you care for some dinner?" 

The man nodded curtly and sat down in front of Harry and next to Dumbledore. 

Harry grinned evilly at the twins and said, "You know, it's polite to greet your ex-professor, especially one so esteemed as Professor Snape, wouldn't you say Fred, George?"

They shook they heads violently at Harry even as they said, "I love Professor Severus Snape." 

Once again the kitchen filled with a deathly silence as the greasy git, er Potions Master surveyed the two flame-red boys with a cold sneer. Snape turned back to the aging headmaster whose blue eyes were twinkling madly.

"Now, Severus, it isn't polite to ignore such a declaration of adoration," He said merrily.

"Of course not headmaster," Severus turned back to Fred and George and said, "Your school-boy crushes will eventually fade in time."

Towards the end of the main course Harry said thoughtfully, "Y'know, I reckon that Fred and George might be under some sort of spell if all the can say and write is bullshit, Gred'n'Forge rule and that they love Professor Snape." The twins nodded their heads frantically. 

"Indeed, that might be true, Harry." Dumbledore said and waved his wand at them, muttering '_Finite Incantatem.'_

Harry smirked as he noticed that the light from the candles were glittering on his eyebrow piercings, and then reflecting on Snape's face. Grinning, he reached up and started playing lightly with the bar. Harry turned to face Charlie and started up a discussion on Hungarian Horntails. 

The twins, Bill and Charlie noticed the irritated look on Snape's face as he continued to mutter quietly with Dumbledore. Fred and George stared in wonder at Harry as he idly continued playing with the metal bars as if he was doing nothing, they then grinned evilly at each other. The eldest Weasley son's looked at their friend in shock and then at Snape who was trying to ignore the annoying flickering light.  

Snape's right temple twitched each time Harry flashed the light across his eye. All through the meal Snape suffered in silence as Harry dared the man to scream in frustration. As the plates were finally cleared away Harry excused himself, being that exhausted and all. 

The twitching of the temple increased as Snape finally surveyed the Gryffindor. He opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut across him saying, "There's no rule that says a student cannot wear earrings, Snape, and besides we're not in school."

"Well then, I look forward to school. The number of points that can be taken for disrespect to a professor is remarkable," the Potions Master drawled softly. 

"Indeed, but you can't take points for anything done in the summer because after all, we are not in school and so it would not be fair." Harry replied just as softly, but somehow slightly menacing it seemed.

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

In the peace of the room that he was to share with Ron, Harry sat on his bed with Saskia curled up in front of him. 

~_I love annoying Sssnape; it's one of the few joysss in life~ _Harry hissed.

Saskia hissed her agreement. 

~_Ok, let'sss try thisss again and hope it worksss~ _Harry hissed and repositioned himself so that he was sitting with his legs crossed. Harry focused his breathing and lifted his hands in front of him in the shape of a ball. 

~_It will work thisss time young massster. There isss a high concentration of magic in thisss houssse, I know you can do thisss~ _Saskia encouraged.

A ball of emerald light filled the space in his hands, which grew in size as Harry increased the circle. 

The light blurred. Harry focused his mind on achieving the connection and was finally rewarded. The middle of the light became like a television screen, framed in emerald light. People moved in black robes across the screen. 

~_Mirror, mirror on the wall, what isss old Sssnake-Face up to today?~_ Harry hissed. 

~_Congratulationsss young massster, I knew you would be able to do it. Now focusss your mind on Voldemort and you will sssee him~ _Saskia hissed.

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

Fred and George Weasley knocked quietly on Harry's door. Their friend had changed; his whole demeanour was drastically different from the last time they had met at Kings Cross Station. The kitchen was filled with people gossiping on this and whether Harry had finally gone insane under all the pressure that he had been put under. 

The somewhat complex prank they had put on Harry was foolproof yet somehow he had managed to deflect it back to them when he had triggered it. 

After receiving no answer they assumed that he was asleep. "Maybe we should just talk to him tomorrow," Fred said.

George nodded, then grinned evilly and said, "Or maybe we should prank him, seeing as though he pranked us."

"Yes, I suppose it's only fair, after all, one prank deserves another prank." Fred grinned back.

Quietly they opened the door, and quickly shut it just as quietly. The twins looked at each other with pale faces. 

"That wa-was You-Know-Who," George said shakily. 

"Never mind that, that was powerful magic," Fred said just as shakily.

"And you notice that the Ministry isn't swooping down on him," George said.

"And we know that it's not anything to do with the wards around here, Dumbledore would now if he was practicing magic and he would put a stop to it," Fred said.

Silence reigned over them, "What exactly was Harry doing with You-Know-Who?" Fred asked quietly.

"I don't know, it looked like they arguing," George said.

Quietly, they opened the door again and listened to the conversation between the two wizards.

"_You know, Harry, you will always have a place in my army. You only have to say, and you will be mine," _Voldemort said.

"_I highly doubt that MoldyWarts, you killed my parents and Sirius, why in Salazar's name do you think I would join you?" _Harry retorted.

"_Because I know that you have darkness in your heart wanting to be set free."_

_"I may have that darkness but why do you think you can unlock it? And why do you think I would use it to help you defeat the world and send it into your own little hell?" _Harry replied.

"_And you have the power to unlock that darkness?" _Voldemort said with something akin to amusement.

"_I guess you'll have to find out then later MoldyWarts," _Harry replied and smirked at the Dark Lord's face. 

The white face of the Dark Lord screwed up in frustration and then he smirked back. 

The connection between them abruptly faltered and Harry was thrown back against the wall swearing violently in parseltongue.

 


	4. Part IV

Hey Everyone! Thank everything that school is finally over … for two weeks. I'd loved to say I'm free but they've loaded us with work *sobs* probably something to do with the A-Level exams that are coming up in May … Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to write loads so I don't have to be worrying about if I've finished the next chapter or anything. 

This chapter isn't beta'd cos I only finished it on Wednesday *cringes* so all mistakes are mine and not that of my beta's … anything else needing to be said … um … feedback always loved.

Oh yeah, the scenes with Dumbledore I'm not too sure about so feel free to criticise them to your hearts' content, but hopefully we'll get to the actual plot soon … maybe two chapters away…

**Thank You's:** GoddessMoonLady, athenakitty, linkin loopy, Sky (O! I'm honoured! Harry won't be too dark, just a bit of a rebel, especially to some teachers), RilieDeAnnPotter5569, Ginners (Lol, I'm beginning to look forward to Fridays when I can answer you're reviews! I agree, Fred and George can be sometimes overlooked, but they wanted to be written in and I can't stop them ^-^ Like with the character in the bookshop, he just popped up out of no where.)

Next update: Friday 16th April … or so…  
  
Disclaimer: Was never mine, is not mine, will never be mine – except  
for the plot ^-^

"spoken"

'thought'

_~parseltongue~_

_//~Mind-link conversation between Saskia and Harry~//_

:: Part IV ::

[ **_15th August 1996 ]_**

****

The curtains around Harry's bed had been spelled to keep any sounds Harry made in, making it impossible for Ron to know that Harry was actually studying magic and not sleeping like the sane people in Grimmauld Place. 

Harry was finding it increasingly difficult to sleep in the house, so much so that he had progressed farther into serpent magic than Saskia had expected in such a short amount of time. Considering the ease and speed with which Harry was mastering that particular type of magic, Saskia had suggested that he begin to study advanced wizarding magic. So there Harry was; sitting up in bed, a snake curled up by his side, a charm silencing any sound, a spotlight by his head, shining down on a heavy tome. 

Harry sighed as he glanced at the clock. He was beginning to understand the loneliness that some people felt. People constantly surrounded him but the only purpose it served was to drive a further wedge between him and them; their worries were no longer his. He knew his appearances had changed along with his attitude, but he hadn't quite realised that his friends would seem so young and immature to him. They were prone to arguing over everything and anything; never failing to annoy Harry to the point where he wanted to scream. 

Whilst it was mainly Hermione, Ron and Ginny that had Harry struggling to hold on to his self-control, there was also the problem with Fred and George; the twins it appeared, were trying their best to avoid him. As if that was enough, Harry had to cope with seeing Snape and the other Order members. Deep inside of him, Harry knew that it wasn't Snape's fault that Sirius died, that it was _his_ decision to go to the Department of Mysteries and that it was _Sirius'_ decision to follow, but it still hurt. There were all these 'what-if's' flying around in Harry's head… but Harry knew that life moved on, no matter how much people wanted to live in the past or change things. When Saskia had hissed this to Harry he replied, hissing _~ Are you training to become a psssychologissst becaussse *that* actually makesss senssse.~_ The only reply he had received had been the flick of her tail in his face. There were also the feelings that Mrs Weasley had about Harry's new look. Everyone knew that she despised it with a loathing that rivalled Snape hatred for James Potter and Sirius Black.  

Slowly but surely the atmosphere in 12 Grimmauld Place was driving Harry to an early arrival in St. Mungo's mental ward, complete with insomnia. 

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

Harry sat at the kitchen table, reading her old Transfiguration book and eating breakfast. He really wished that the Hogwarts letters would come soon; he wanted to be back at Hogwarts, with a library that wasn't so empty. It was obvious that many of the books in the Black Library had been removed since the house had become the Order's HQ. With the school library, Harry had a rather large selection and choice that he didn't have here. 

Considering it was seven o'clock in the morning, Harry was not expecting Professor McGonagall to walk into the kitchen and pour herself a cup of coffee. 

"Good morning Potter, studying already?" She said amicably.

//~_Well duh~//_ Saskia hissed in annoyance.

Harry stifled his laughter, replying, "Yeah, just catching up on some old Transfiguration points." He paused and then asked, "Professor, when do we get our Hogwarts letters?"

She looked at him curiously, "You haven't already Potter?" 

Harry just looked at her, another blank look on his face.

"I see. And your OWL results?" She enquired, Harry shook his head. "I see." She said again, "Your Hogwarts letter should have arrived the same time as your OWL results." She stood up saying, "Wait here Potter."

When she returned she carried a thick book, which she set down on the table, seating herself next to Harry. 

"Let's see, Potter, Harry," she said as she ran her fingers along an open page. "Well, it turns out you did quite well Potter." 

Harry angled his head so he could read the book a little easier. //~_Outssstandingsss in Transssfiguration, Potionsss, Herbology, Care of Magical Creaturesss, Charmsss and Defence Againssst the Dark Artsss. Exceedsss Expectations in Divination, Assstronomy and Hissstory of Magic. You reckon thessse sssound like my gradesss Sasss?~//_

_//~Unfortunately not young massster~// _Saskia hissed back. 

"Professor," Harry said, "As much as I'd love to say that I deserve these grades, I don't."

The Head of Gryffindor looked at him suspiciously and then at the grades. "Well, I would say that you are capable of these grades if you try Potter," she said carefully.

"Oh," Harry said, "I didn't think it was possible to get and 'E' in an exam I didn't even finish or even one that I hardly started," Harry pointed to the grades. "See, I didn't really write anything that would qualify for an 'A' in History of Magic, I left because of Voldemort. And with Astronomy I didn't finish because Hagrid was attacked and you got stunned." He shrugged, "As much as I'd love to accept the grades 'cos it means I can get into all the NEWTs classes, I can't, it wouldn't be fair."

McGonagall gave him a tight smile. "I understand, however, there is nothing that can be done about it." Harry raised an eyebrow at her, trying to be polite. "All candidates are required to contest their results, if they wish, before the 9th of August, a week after you _should_ have received them."

"So I'm stuck with them?"

"I'm afraid so Potter."

"Well at least they're good … and I don't have to argue with Snape to let me in his Potions class," Harry replied humourlessly. 

McGonagall laughed, "Knowing Professor Snape, he'll be delighted."

"So how do I know what books I need to get for my lessons?" Harry asked.

"You were supposed to owl back to your head of house with your NEWT choices by yesterday. One of the reasons I'm here so early, so I could talk to you." McGonagall turned to the back page of her book and removed a quill from her pocket. "So, any ideas on what subjects you want to take?"

Harry thought and then replied, "Defence definitely. Um, also Charms, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic." 

"So, you still want to be an Auror then?" She said it as more of a statement than a question.

Harry snorted in reply, "That's very doubtful professor."

"Hmm," she sounded, "I guess I should warn you Potter that we cannot really know what your OWL results actually were so I suggest that if you find the workload in any subject hard that you seriously consider the value of that subject."

"Thanks for the advice, professor, I will definitely use it. So what can you tell me about the Transfiguration NEWT?"

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

**_[ 16th August 1996 ]_**

The next morning Harry found himself summoned to the kitchen. 

"Ah Harry!" Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. "Professor McGonagall has informed me that you need to visit Diagon Alley in order to buy your new school things." 

Harry nodded politely.

"Well, I find myself in need of getting a few things, would you care to join me?" 

Harry just nodded again, "Ok sir, what time do you want to leave?"

"Is now agreeable for you?"

"Yeah, it's fine sir."

And so Harry found himself walking through Gringotts at Dumbledore's side. Saskia was once again hidden in his room, but the snake pendant allowed for their mind conversations. 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he offered Harry a sherbet lemon, who accepted.

It felt weird to be in Diagon Alley with the Headmaster but Harry just passed it off as one of those things that would always happen to him. Even with his 'strange' new look Harry was still recognisable; his scar stood prominently on his forehead. 

Dumbledore led him into _Flourish and Blotts_ and they separated to buy their different books. While Harry was getting the books that McGonagall had listed for him, he was also looking at the other books, particularly the advanced ones. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see a book that had a picture of a snake for a cover. The book though was covered in an old language that Harry recognised to be ancient Latin, as he flipped through the book he noticed that the language changed though. He closed the book and looked at the title, which was written in Ancient Runes. //~ '_The Advanced Guide To Magic' ~//_ Saskia hissed her approval back and Harry went in search of more interesting books.

Moving over to the Quidditch section Harry grinned as he saw a book entitled '_The Greatest Moves For The Advanced Seeker'._ Harry grinned to himself as he thought about the number of accidents that could happen if someone tried a stunt that was a little out of their range. 

"If I were you," a voice said behind him, "I'd get the Novice book. You'd only hurt yourself if you tried some of those moves."

Harry's grin widened as he turned around, saying, "Oliver Wood! I am so insulted, here was me thinking that I was a _good_ seeker and yet you're telling me that I'm not capable of some of these moves."

He grinned as he saw Oliver try an impression of a goldfish. "Harry!" He gasped.

"Yes?" Harry replied innocently polite. 

"You," the man struggled to say something, "You grew."

"Hmmm, that normally is the way with life Oliver," Harry teased lightly. 

Oliver glared back at him, "Well I'm sorry that I haven't seen you in a while but you have to admit you've changed a lot."

Harry grinned, "I know, forgive me?"

"For my favourite Gryffindor seeker, yes, I will," Oliver replied. "Hmmm, I suppose you're capable of most of these moves … you still banned though?"

"I better not be," Harry growled.

Oliver laughed lightly, "Seriously though, you should be careful with some of these moves. Michael Pike, the seeker of my team, tried one of these out and he spent a couple of days in St. Mungo's."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful Oliver." Harry promised.

They continued to chat about this and that as the bought their books. "You know, we've got a game coming up in a few days, don't suppose you want to come?" Oliver asked. 

"I'd love to come," Harry replied smiling, "But I doubt I'd be allowed to go."

"Oh right yeah, sorry." Oliver replied. "I wasn't thinking. Listen I'd better go to practice. It was good seeing you again Harry."

"Yeah, bye."

As the older wizard apparated away Harry mused that he hadn't felt the urge to 'leave me alone' or hex Oliver. It was completely unlike the people that surrounded Harry. //~_Maybe it isss that you weren't talking about Voldemort or ssschool massster. You did not feel the presssure to be who they want you to be, but yourssself~//_ Saskia hissed to him.

//~_And once again, Doctor Sssassskia hisssesss her wordsss of wisssdom. Are you sssure you don't want to become a psssychologissst? ~//_ Harry hissed back.

Harry tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see blue twinkling eyes near him. "Sorry to startle you Harry, are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked.

The rest of Diagon Alley was relatively uneventful. Harry made a point of stopping in at _Weasley Wizarding Wheezes_ but it was utterly crowded so Harry and Dumbledore waved at the twins and left. 

After dinner Harry sat in the kitchen, waiting for Dumbledore to finish his conversation with Charlie, Bill and Remus.

"Sir, is there anyway that I can go see Puddlemere United play this Friday?" Harry asked. The old man looked surprised. "I ran in to Oliver Wood this morning and he asked if I'd go watch." Harry said by way of explanation. 

"Hmmm. I suppose something could be arranged, but there would be the danger of the openness of the pitch." Dumbledore said. "And you'd need a number of fully trained wizards to go with."

"The three of us could go." Charlie offered. "And I'm sure Fred and George would like to see Wood. They did enjoy playing Quidditch with him."

So in the end it was all planned. Fred, George, Harry, Angelina, Katie and Alicia would go to the game to support their former captain as he played for the first time as First Keeper and not reserve. Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Weasley's would go with them. 

Harry smiled as he gently petted Saskia as she slept by his side. It was again night and insomnia claimed him. He was reading through his schoolbooks, learning them so he couldn't be targeted for idiocy in any of his classes; knowing Snape, he'd try to humiliate him in front of the class. The extra-curricular ones would just have to wait until he'd finished the other ones.


	5. Part V

*Phew* I wasn't sure if I'd get this finished in time. I totally forgot I was going away for Easter! I only got back about 4 hours ago and went straight to the computer to write this chapter so definitely it's not beta'd and all the mistakes are mine. 

This chapter is actually longer than I intended it to be, mainly because the Quidditch scene demanded loads of attention!

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

**Thank You's:** athenakitty, Tristan Cole Purple Range_ (_'_of fics that are written with obvious potential, so take it as a compliment' I think I will take that as a compliment. Your review made me go back and check a few things. Saskia is only from this fic, she was bought in that Australian magic shop in Part I. I suppose a lot of things are just thrown in (snake magic) and so on but it's more of an introduction to the story than anything really important.), _GoddessMoonLady_ (You know, I wasn't *planning* on writing the Quidditch game, but I did for you_!_), _Grinners_ (Ulterior motive for Dumbledore going? Might have been_, _it was just easier to write one person going with Harry than a whole guard. And of course, something for Harry. They can see he isn't doing well with lots of people around him_._), _siriusblack (_nice to know I'm converting people to reading different things ^-^_), borne-shadow-childe (_you might be right indeed…_), Death (_Saskia, gona be you're favourite snake? I'm touched! I took your suggestion and used it, very sensible idea. Normally I don't like piercings either, but sometimes (eyebrow piercings) I think look all right._) RilieDeAnnPotter5569.

Next update: Friday 30th April … or so…  
  
Disclaimer: Was never mine, is not mine, will never be mine – except  
for the plot ^-^

"spoken"

'thought'

_~parseltongue~_

_//~Mind-link conversation between Saskia and Harry~//_

:: Part V ::

**[_ 19th August 1996 _]**

~_ Ssso while you're going out to a rather open pitch to watch ballsss and broomsssticksss, leaving yourssself open to hexesss and ssspellsss? ~_ Saskia hissed from her position on Harry's bed; Ron had already left for breakfast.

~ _Yesss, sssoundsss about right Sasss ~_ Harry hissed back. ~_ And there is no way I can do any magic there without being caught. But the opennesss isss a pain. Hmmm, I need sssomething to act asss a ssshield. ~ _ Saskia hissed her agreement. 

~_ I wouldn't recommend conjuring sssomething new up, the othersss might get suspicious ~_

_~ Ssso I need sssomething that I wear everyday and won't caussse much fusss ~ _Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror. ~ _Messsing with the amulet'sss magic wouldn't be a good idea, nor would the sssnake pendant … perhaps one of my eyebrow piercingsss? ~_

_~ A good idea, young massster ~ _

_~ Will you forever call me young massster? And never Harry? ~_

_~ If you wisssh, I could call you Harry, but you are my massster, I live to ssserve you only ~_

_~ And I am honoured but perhapsss you might sssometimesss call me Harry ~_

_~ I will try, … Harry ~ _

Harry grinned over at his beloved snake. Removing the metallic green/blue piercing, he tapped the wand twice muttering "_contego_". Gold light emerged from the tip of his wand and encased the piercing, weaving it's magic into the object, to protect, shield and defend. 

~ _All set ~ _Harry hissed, replacing the piercing and petting Saskia before he left the room.

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

Harry closed his eyes and felt like he was floating. The match had not started yet, but Harry was alive and part of the air. It had been so long since he had last flown and he knew the next time he was alone, flight would be his. He was truly himself on a broom and that was something he never wanted to be taken away from him again.

Bill, Charlie and Remus sat in front of, Fred and George to the side, and the formed Gryffindor chasers were behind them. Everyone else was scattered about them. 

As the commentator announced the away team first, the _Kenmare Kestrels_ flew onto the pitch, their emerald-green robes fluttering in the winds. Their leprechaun mascots flew high into the sky, spelling out their teams name.

"AND NOW, WE WELCOME THE HOME TEAM _PUDDLEMERE UNITED_." 

As Wood's name was called, the people around former Gryffindor team covered their ears as they exploded into cheers. Harry smiled in satisfaction at the Keeper's startled face, which changed to amazement and then a broad grin.

"AND AS WE BEGIN THIS FRIENDLY GAME BETWEEN THE KENMARE KESTRELS AND PUDDLEMERE UNITED, CHASER HIBBERS OF UNITED TAKES THE QUAFFLE AND IS STRAIGHT AWAY KNOCK BY A BLUDGER FROM BEATER THOMS OF THE KESTRELS – OH YES CHASER GREEN OF THE KESTRELS FLIES STRAIGHT TO KEEPER WOOD OF UNITED, WILL THIS BE AN EARLY GOAL OR WILL KEEPER WOOD SAVE – SPECTACULAR SAVE THERE, QUAFFLE BACK TO HIBBERS-"

Harry found that he enjoyed watching Quidditch matches as much as he loved the thrill of participating in them. This game was like the World Cup and yet nothing like watching the ones at Hogwarts. '_Prob'ly to do with the level of professionalism involved in this game.'_

The atmosphere was totally different; the leprechauns kept sending messages to the players and fans of the Kenmare Kestrels and flying around the stands. The Puddlemere United fans would then break `into song #_Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here#_. It was definitely nothing like the Hogwarts games.

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

Beside the Weasley twins a girl and her friends were watching the game, or more specifically, Keeper Wood. As the twins, Harry, Angelina, Katie and Alicia shouted, "Yeah! Go Ollie!" as he made another spectacular save, the girls paid them more attention.

"Excuse me," the one nearest Fred said, "Do you know him? Oliver Wood?" She asked, pointing to the keeper.

"Yep." Fred said.

"We played on the same team as him-" George said.

"-At Hogwarts-" Fred said.

"-Cracking Keeper."

The girls gasped. "You played alongside him?" The twins nodded. 

"Wow, does that mean you also played with Harry Potter too?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah, even saved him from a few Bludgers from time to time," Fred said proudly.

A chorus of "Oh, you're so lucky!" started up.

Finally, one of the girls stopped chorusing and asked, "Does that mean you could get us their autographs?"

"Autographs?" The twins repeated looking at each other, their faces spreading into that same evil grin.

"Well, my dears, we might be able to do that." 

"You might be lucky enough to actually get to meet Ollie in person if you stick with us." George said. 

As the girls started giggling and screaming at another stunning save the twins bent low whispering to themselves.

"So," Fred said, leaning over to the girls once more, "have you any parchment on you?"

"Parchment? Um." The girls started searching for it in their bags. "Here," one of them said, thrusting the parchment at him.

"And a quill?" George asked. A quill was pressed into their hands. 

"Would you like Harry's autograph now?" Fred asked innocently.

With the girls giggling once more the twins were about to get Harry's attention when Charlie turned around eyeing them suspiciously. "Alright Charlie?" They said grinning. Their brother turned away grinning in amusement, waiting to hear how Harry would react.

"Hey Harry," Fred said, loud enough for the girls next to him to hear. "These lovely girls here want your autograph, mate."

Harry turned to look at his friends, taking in the evil grins, the parchment, quill, the girls and Bill and Charlie's stiff backs. He knew the elder Weasley's were waiting for his reaction and the twins were fully expecting Harry to try and back out.

'_I'm going to kill them! Hmmm, I wonder if I can somehow prank them in front of everyone,' _Harry mused to himself_._

"I would have thought that Oliver was a much more interesting person to have his autograph," Harry said mildly. 

"Yeah, but they want your autograph too Harry," George said.

"Come on, Harry," Bill encouraged, "You can't disappointed your fans."

George draped an arm around Harry's shoulder saying, "Fame is a fickle thing Harry." Fred, George and Harry burst into laughter.

"Lockhart was a pompous idiot but I guess you're right, I can't disappoint my fans," Harry said. He looked over the girls who were staring at him with wide-eyes. "Anything in particular you'd like me to right?"

One of them, staring directly into his eyes said rather dreamily, "Just your floo address." Laughter broke out from all those in hearing range. Then they all came up with suggestions, some that were downright funny. 

In the end, Harry just wrote:

'To my new friends at the Quidditch game have a great day drooling over Oliver keep away from Bludgers because they hurt, apologies for having to be next to Fred and George (watch your food-they might have snuck in some Canary Creams) Harry Potter. Ps: My floo address for most of the year is Hogwarts.' The girls giggled of the parchment and Harry rolled his eyes. 

By the third hour of the match, the girls (Cynthia, Leo, Flick, Kelly and Willow) had been introduced to the rest of the Hogwarts group. They had gone to Starlights, a small all-girl magic school in Devon.

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

As the fourth hour of the game came to an end, the announced shouted, "AND BOTH TEAMS ARE SIGNALLING A REST. SO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE WILL RESUME IN ABOUT 30 MINUTES. STAY IN YOUR SEATS AS THE BREAK-PLAY COMES INTO ACTION. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW THE BREAK-PLAY, IT IS A TRADITION THAT HAPPENS WHENEVER THE TEAMS TAKE A BREAK IN A MATCH AND FIFTEEN LUCKY PEOPLE GET TO PLAY ALONGSIDE THE PLAYERS. THOSE LUCKY FEW WILL BE ANOUNCED SHORTLY BY SIT NUMBER."

"Break-play?" Harry heard Hermione repeat. "I've never heard of that happening." Cynthia and Willow seconded that.

"It only happens in a friendly game." Bill said.

"Friendly games are more relaxed," Charlie said, "Normally, breaks aren't allowed, but they are here."

"Friendly games are normally over five hours long because that's when breaks and break-play can enter the game," Fred added.

"Which means, that the teams will most likely prolong the game to allow the break-play." George said.

"A bonus for Quidditch scouts because they can look for new talent," Remus added on.

"Wow," Leo said, "I definitely want to have a go!" 

"Anything to do with a certain Puddlemere United keeper?" Harry asked innocently. Laughter.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE RULES OF BREAK-PLAY! TWELVE CHASERS, FOUR KEEPERS, EIGHT BEATERS, FOUR SEEKERS, TWO REFEREES, TWO QUAFFLES, FOUR BLUDGERS AND ONE SNITCH! POINTS ARE STILL ADDED TO THE TEAMS, TWO FOR A QUAFFLE IN THE HOOPS, ONE FOR A PENALTY SHOT, ONE FOR A SPECTACULAR MOVE, AND 50 POINTS FOR CAPTURING THE GOLDEN SNITCH. THE GAME LASTS FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES AND THE SNITCH CAN BE CAUGHT AS MANY TIMES IN THOSE PRECIOUS MINUTES.

"AND FROM THE _KENMARE KESTRELS_ FANS! SEAT NUMBERS 4, 67, 439, 982, 984, 62, AND 556! COME ON DOWN!" The commentator paused as the seven Kestrel fans made their way onto the pitch to decide their positions with the emerald-green clad players.

"AND FROM THE _PUDDLEMERE UNITED_ FANS! SEAT NUMBERS 35, 306, 782, 223, 333, 1 AND 119! COME ON DOWN!" 

"Harry! That's you! 119" The Weasley's shouted, clapping him as he made his way down to the pitch. 

Oliver threw an arm around Harry's shoulder as he neared the group of Puddlemere United. "Up for a game of quidditch Harry?"

"Oh you betcha Oliver." Harry replied.

The team coach called for attention, "Right, how many of you have ever played a game of Quidditch? All of you, good. Now, anyone have any specialist skills?" The man pointed to those with their hands up and motioned them to speak.

Harry said, "I'm more of a seeker, but I'm told I'd make a fair beater." Oliver flashed him a big grin. 

Overhead, the commentator announced the seat number for second referee. 

Michael Pike, the seeker for the team, walked over to Harry as Oliver walked over to his co-keeper. "So how good a seeker are you?"

"I'm ok I guess, I've only lost one game ever in the three seasons I've played at Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"Hogwarts, eh?" The man grinned, and shouted over to Wood, "Oi! Oliver! You seen this kid play before?"

"Of course I have, he was on my team. And don't let him fool you, Harry is one of the best there is!" Oliver called back.

Pike and Harry discussed some of the catches they had both used while the others around them discussed strategies. "Ok, everyone, I need your names so Jeff Whisp (the announcer) knows what to call you. We'll start with the chasers, then the beaters, keeper and finally the seeker."

The man wrote down: 

'_Chasers: Paul Hudson, Beth Tse, and Greg Clearater._

_Beaters: Todd James, Peter Kings._

_Keeper: Gracie Tyler._

_Seeker: Harry Potter.'_

The man looked up as he finished writing Harry's name. "Bloody hell, boy! That's not something to joke about."

"I wasn't," Harry replied.

"Sorry coach," Oliver said, "I should have said that it was Harry."

The man looked at the two of them and then laughed, "Well bless my soul and call me Harry Potter, Harry Potter! Playing a Break-Play with us, will wonders never cease?"

Most people laughed and the co-players nervously went up to Harry and started to chat to him. Harry just smiled and acted very cheerful, he was going to get to play Quidditch again!

"Hey Harry," Oliver said as the players handed their co-players a set of their navy-blue Quidditch robes to play in and keep. "I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come, and yet you're here with Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, George, Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, the Weasley, erm, anyone else I missed?"

Harry chuckled, "I just know when to say things. I told Fred and George that you playing this Friday and they insisted on coming with mean, and it kind of went from there." Harry finished clasping the robe together and reached for the shin guards and half-gloves. "We thought it would be a nice surprise."

"And trust me, it was!" Oliver replied. Clapping Harry on the shoulder, he walked over to Gracie Tyler, his co-keeper and handed her the new AirFlyer700. Harry turned and saw Michael Pike heading in his direction with an AirFlyer700 too. 

"Ollie says you're used to a Firebolt." Harry nodded, "The AirFlyer700 is almost just as fast. It will feel different, but just get used to it as we do the honorary three laps of the pitch to start with, ok?"

"Sure thing." Harry replied. As they moved to exit to the pitch Harry leaned over, and asked, "Is it a lot different playing with double the players?"

Pike grinned at him, "To tell you the truth, this is my first Break-Play too."

"Well, guess we'll have to find out together then," Harry replied and returned the grin.

At the green wand sparks, the Puddlemere United players flew into the stadium and flew around the pitch as the Kenmare Kestrels joined them in the air. To the Quidditch fans, the pitch was filled with navy-blue and emerald-green blurs as they raced around. Two yellow clad people were flying with them, the referees. 

"AND WHAT A TREAT WE HAVE FOR YOU ALL TODAY, FANS! FOR THE KENMARE KESTRELS WE HAVE: BEN BLAKE, MATT BLAKE AND ROB FOREST FOR THE CO-CHASERS! JAMES MASTER AND STEVE GOODY FOR THE CO-BEATERS! ANGELA CROWE AS CO-KEEPER AND LEITITIA HOURS AS CO-SEEKER! 

"FOR PUDDLEMERE UNITED WE HAVE: PAUL HUDSON, BETH TSE AND GREG CLEARATER FOR THE CO-CHASERS! TODD JAMES AND PETER KINGS FOR THE CO-BEATERS! GRACIE TYLER AS CO-KEEPER! AND AN UNEXPECTED PLEASURE IT IS TO ANNOUNCE THE CO-SEEKER AS NONE OTHER THATN HARRY POTTER!"

"Did he have to?" Harry said to himself as he flew by Pike's side.

"Not one for being recognised?" Pike asked.

"Not really."

The twenty-eight players formed a circle around the two referees as the balls were released. 

"THE BLUDGERS AND SNITCH ARE IN MOTION – AND THE QUAFFLES FOLLOW! AND THEY'RE OFF!"

Harry started to tune the commentator out as he started to search for the snitch. Harry felt the wind rush at his side and looked to see a girl in emerald-green robes smiling at him, "Leititia Hours."

"Harry Potter." He grinned as he shook the out-stretched hand. 

"Hey, you two!" A voice called from above. "Let's play hide and seek!" Harry recognised the Kestrel Seeker Eddie Whizbees flying next to Michael Pike.

"We're playing," Harry said, and flew high above them. He couldn't believe he was finally playing again. Even if it was the standard Quidditch game he was used to, it was fun! 

Harry grinned. He had seen the snitch already; it was straight below him down a drop of about fifty feet. Plunging into a dive, Harry barely heard the commentator exclaim "THE SNITCH IS ALREADY IN SIGHT!" or the cheers from the stands and his team-mates. 

The AirFlyer700 certainly wasn't his Firebolt, but it was a good broom there was no doubt about it. It was almost as fast as his broom, but it was better for braking and sharp turns. Hearing the familiar 'whoosh' of a bludger, Harry started spiralling downwards and pulled up sharply, barely a foot from the ground, the snitch firmly in his grasp.

"AND THE SNITCH IS CAUGHT BY CO-SEEKER POTTER FOR PUDDLEMERE! 50-2 TO UNITED!" The Kestrels had taken advantage of Gracie Tyler's attention being on Harry and had scored a goal. 

"Nice one Harry!" Pike said as he flew by.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance!" Leititia said as he flew by his side once more. 

Harry grinned at her, "Why thank you!"

"Wanna play in style?" She said, also grinning.

"Oh, only if you insist" Harry said lightly. "Let's make this even more fun!" 

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

"AND IT'S THE FINAL MINUTE OF BREAK-PLAY. KESTRELS 257, UNITED 313! THE PLAYERS ARE CERTAINLY MAKING THIS FUN FOR ALL TO SEE, ESPECIALLY THE SEEKERS! PIKE, WHIZBEES, POTTER AND HOURS ARE CATCHING THAT SNITCH WITH LOTS OF STYLE AND SPIRIT! AND CHASER HIBBERS AND CO-CHASERS HUDSON AND TSE ARE HEADING TO THE KESTRELS HOOPS – AND BLIMEY! CHASERS MURPHY AND O'CONNEL AND CO-CHASERS BLAKE AND FOREST ARE HEADING TO THE UNITED HOOPS! 

HUDSON DUCKS THE BLUDGER SENT BY GOODY, PASSES TO HIBBERS – IT'S MURPHY, PASSES TO FOREST – GO TSE! KEEPER ORCHARDS BLOCKS, QUAFFLE BACK IN HIBBERS POSSESION – IT'S BACK TO BLAKE, PASSES TO O'CONNEL, FOREST TO SHOOT! WHAT WAS THAT? POTTER, HOURS, PIKE AND WHIZBEES DIVE THREW THE SCORING ZONE FOLLOWING THE SNITCH, BLOCKING THE SHOT – WHERE'S THE SNITCH? OH, POTTER WAS FEINTING! 

HUDSON, HIBBERS AND TSE PREPARE TO SHOOT AGAIN! SCORE! THAT'S 315-257 TO UNITED! ALL FOUR SEEKERS STILL SEARCHING FOR THE SNITCH IN THE FINAL 30 SECONDS. HOURS LOOPS BACK, SHE'S GOT THE SNITCH! MAKE THAT 307 POINTS FOR THE KESTRELS! BOTH QUAFFLES IN POSSESION OF UNITED! PIKE JUMPS OF HIS BROOM – CLEARATER SHOOTS, AND SCORES! 317-257 TO UNITED! – PIKE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 367 TO UNITED NOW!

ALL TWELVE CHASERS HEADING TO THE HOOPS, THE BEATERS ARE SENDING THOSE BLUDGERS ALL OVER THE PITCH TO STOP THE CHASERS FROM SCORING. KEEPERS WOOD, TYLER, ARROWS AND CROWE ARE FLYING AROUND THOSE HOOPS! FINAL FIVE SECONDS! BLAKE SCORES! SAVE BY WOOD! MURPHY RETAKES THE QUAFFLE – HUDSON SHOOTS! MISSES! SAVED BY ARROWS! - THE SEEKERS ARE GOING FOR THE SNITCH FOR THE FINAL TIME! POTTER GETS IT! 

AND TIMES UP! FINAL SCORE, KENMARE KESTRELS 259, PUDDLEMERE UNITED 417!" 

The players all flew one lap around the pitch and then the Kestrels flew to allow Puddlemere to fly an honorary lap. Then, all the co-players took to the air again for a lap as Jeff Whisp, the commentator, announced their names again.

"AND THE CO-PLAYERS RETURN TO THEIR SEATS! THE SCORES FROM BREAK-PLAY ARE NOW ADDED TO THE GAME. PUDDLEMERE UNITED 607, KENMARE KESTRELS 499! AND THE MATCH RESUMES ONCE MORE!"

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

Harry flopped onto his bed back at Grimmauld Place, the final score of the Quidditch match was 657 to Puddlemere United and 649 to the Kenmare Kestrels. Seeker Whizbees of the Kestrels caught the snitch not long after the chasers for United scored five more goals. The thrill of flying still in his senses. He was about to speak to Saskia when Ron walked in, got changed and went to bed. The youngest Weasley son wasn't talking to Harry for whatever reason, one that Harry sincerely hoped wasn't jealousy that he didn't get to play in Break-Play and Harry did. It certainly wasn't his fault, just the luck of the draw, indeed, everyone was shocked to see Harry at the game, they didn't somehow manage to draw Harry's number so he could play. 

As Ron's breathing settled out, Harry curled up next to his beloved serpent; the only living things that knew him almost better than he knew himself. 

She curled around him and listened to Harry as he retold her the exhilaration of flying, personally flying was high on her to-do list, but she loved Harry and she loved to hear him so happy. 

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

**[ _20th August 1996 _]**

Harry woke up the next morning a bit disorientated. He didn't remember going to sleep, just reading from '_The Advanced Guide to Magic'_ .

~_ Yesss, massster Harry ~_ Saskia hissed when he told her ~ _I woke up during the night after hearing a loud thud. It ssseemed that you fell asssleep reading ~_ she hissed in amusement. 

~_ Well, I sssuppossse I was very tired from that game ~ _ Harry hissed back and went down to breakfast.

~ * ~ = ~ * ~

Harry stared at the letter that had just materialised in mid air in front of him. Looking around, he noticed Ron, Hermione and Ginny also had the same letters.

"Ah," Lupin said, "I see you have the letters. Why not open them?" The man prompted them.

Carefully, Harry opened the letter and read it through, and then he re-read it.

_'Dear Mr Potter, _

It has come to our attention that with the rise of Lord Voldemort again that it might not be safe for all the students to board the Hogwarts Express, therefore for your own safety you will be making our own way to Hogwarts in a group of four people. 

_This letter will act as a portkey, and activate at precisely one o'clock._

You will then arrive at your designated location; a map, muggle compass and two muggle tents will be provided for you and your groups use. 

_As you are not back at Hogwarts yet and not of age, magic is nor permitted._

_Good luck, _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_

"Oh my God!" Hermione said.

"He's going to attack the train?" Harry asked quietly.

Lupin sighed, "It appears he did plan a strike against the train."

Bill said, "Not to worry though, all students in fourth year and up are being sent those letters. You're all going to find yourselves in fours and only Dumbledore and the Heads of Houses know where your locations are."

"What about the younger students?" Ginny asked.

"Some are portkeying, some the Knight Bus, and others are flooing," Charlie replied.

"Who chose the groups?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore, it was a spell to put you with the people you work best with, so there's no doubt about who you're with Harry," Lupin said cheerfully, "After all the things you, Ron and Hermione have done, who else could you be expected to be paired up with?"

//~ _That may have been true last year, but truthfully, us working together best now? I hardly think so, I've changed too much ~// _Harry hissed to Saskia.

//~ _You never know who it will be until you go. You might find yourssself in a group of three new people that you don't really know. That way, you might be more comfortable around them, like you were with Oliver Wood and at the Quidditch game yesssterday ~// _

_//~ Thanksss Sasss, you alwaysss sssay the right thingsss ~//_

_//~ Of courssse I do! ~//_

And so Harry sat back and listened to Lupin and the rest as they explained more about the plans. They would have eleven days to get to Hogwarts, which should be possible. And strictly no magic! The ones that were already seventeen could use their magic but no one else. 

However, Harry still had the serpent amulet charmed to stay attached to the bottom left of his shirt meaning he could do magic without being detected. Hopefully, trouble didn't follow him too much in his trek to Hogwarts, the muggle way. 


	6. Part VI

**Author's Notes:** Ok, ok, so you _might _wanna kill me, but then you'll never find out _how_ this finishes ... so, you'll let me live?

As a treat for you, you all get two chapters at once!

**Next Update:** Don't really know when the next chapter will be out, but it's half-way finish.

**Disclaimer**: Was never mine, is not mine, will never be mine – except  
for the plot -

"spoken"

'thought'

_parseltongue_

_Mind-link conversation between Saskia and Harry_

:: P a r t S i x ::

Harry's feet slammed into the ground. The sensation of portkeying faded and Saskia hissed her displeasure. Around him, Harry heard various sounds of discontent as the other three members of his group regained their senses. Mere moments had passed before a scream pierced the air.

Harry whirled around, taking in two other people in travelling cloaks.

'_But there were three other magical signatures that portkeyed in with me!" _Harry thought in wonder.

_Massster, Harry, sssomething ssseemsss wrong here_ Saskia hissed to him, from her place around his neck.

Harry's companions looked wildly around as they heard the hissing.

"Oh, great! Trust Dumbeldore to send us into the middle of no-where with a bunch of snakes." One of the cloaked people said. Harry did a double take, he knew that voice anywhere! Draco Malfoy!

"Malfoy!" The other visible person exclaimed.

"MacMillan." Malfoy said. "Great, just all I need is for Potter to show up and be in this merry little group of Dumbledore's making."

MacMillan. Ernie MacMillan. Sixth-year Hufflepuff prefect.

Harry pushed his hood back and stepped forward. "Sorry to disappoint Malfoy." Harry turned to the Hufflepuff, "Alright Ernie?"

"Harry?"

"Potter?" They both exclaimed in amazement.

Harry smirked, and said, "Anyone would think that you hadn't met me before."

For once, Draco Malfoy and Ernie MacMillan were in agreement as they checked out Harry's new look. Their eyes rested on the three foot long snake that rested around his neck, the pierced eyebrow and the hair.

"And now that you've finished checking me out, I believe we should try and find our missing friend." Harry said.

_Harry_ Saskia hissed, _There isss a lot of magical energy around here._

Harry closed his eyes and felt for all the magical presences in the clearing that they seemed to be in. After about two minutes in which the Hufflepuff and Slytherin exchanged looks of incredibilty, they heard Harry hissed in parseltongue.

_Oh, ssshit!_ Harry cursed as he managed to finally identify what the readings were telling him.

"D'you want the good news or the bad news?" Harry asked.

"The bad news being that you're clinically insane and the good news being you're the newest inmate in St. Mungo's mental section?" Malfoy drawled.

Harry looked at him and burst into laughter. "Good one, Malfoy. Good one." Harry cleared his throat. "Actually, the bad news is that we are right in the middle of a goddamn illusion." Harry still his shaking shoulders and let Saskia slither down his body to the ground.  
  
Malfoy snorted, muttering something, which sounded like, "Trust me to get stuck with Potter, the Boy-with-the-worst-luck-in-the-world."

"Malfoy, I hate to break it to you," Ernie said, "But Harry has an innate talent for getting out of situations like this."

"Wonderful." Malfoy drawled.

"Great! Now that you've finished discussing my credentials, perhaps we can move on to the tiny, insignificant detail of the missing member of our team," Harry growled.

Malfoy scowled before saying, "Potter, if you think that I'm going to help you save some Gryffindork from a stupid illusion then you really should check into St. Mungo's!"

"Malfoy!" Harry snapped, "If you used that godforsaken brain of yours once in a while then you would know that this is not some simple illusion charm. Simple ones break when you are aware of them. We are all aware of this one, and yet it hasn't broken!" Harry turned away to find his wandering snake, before whirling around to face the two stunned Hogwarts students. "And _why_ do you assume that it's another Gryffindor? It could be another Slytherin for all you know!" Harry spun on his heels, his travelling cloaks twirling around his legs. He stalked over to his snake.

Silence settled in the gloomy clearing.

"So," Ernie muttered, "Er, Harry? Not a simple illusion charm? Any ideas why the Headmaster sent us here?"

"What do I look like?" Harry said, "Dumbledore's personal assistant?"

"No," Malfoy drawled, "Just his golden boy."

Harry turned to scowl at him. He then turned to Ernie, "I've no idea on the why, the how or the who. Or anything really, but I do know that someone is trapped in the illusion, and considering we can't hear he, she, _it_, whatever, we should try and help ... it."

Ernie gave an affirmative nod, and turned to look at Malfoy.

"Oh, fine, whatever." Came the reply.

Later, Harry, Ernie and Malfoy were cursing Harry for his harebrained idea of breaking the illusion. It turned out that they had been at the edge of a steep cliff then, but now they were hanging off the edge.

As they were falling, Harry had grabbed on to a tree branch and wrapped his legs around the nearest body, which turned out to be Malfoy who in turn looped one of his legs around Ernie's arm.

"Potter! I swear I'm going to kill you! I thought you had a an innate talent for not killing yourself!" Malfoy screamed.

"Yeah, but it only kicks in when I'm walking towards the light at the end of the tunnel!" Harry called back.

Harry smirked at the strangled sound that came from his blond rival.

From his position at the bottom of the human chain, Ernie smiled at the familiarity of their bickering.

"Er, Harry?" He called, "I don't suppose that this situation we find ourselves right now, could, at all, be considered nearing that light!"

Harry thought for a second. "Well, actually, I think we're nearing the _start_ of the tunnel, rather than the _end_ of the tunnel, Ernie."

"Oh, great Magic!" The Hufflepuff cursed.

Harry laughed while Malfoy dropped his head in exasperation.

"So," Harry said, "How long are we planning on hanging here for?"

Ernie groaned in frustration. Malfoy yelled back, "Well considering the only options are either down into the ground that we can't even see because we're too high up or up into the illusion of that clearing that isn't really a clearing in a forest, do we really have a choice?"

Silence was his answer.

"So, was that an up, down or stay hanging?" Harry asked politely, causing Ernie to choke out a laugh.

"Potter! I'm going to kill you!" Malfoy screamed.

"Oh, Ok." Harry said, pausing. "Just so I know, is that going to be while we fall, climb or hang?"

"Potter!"

Harry was having fun baiting Malfoy. It was a while since he had enjoyed a conversation, excepting the Quidditch match.

Minutes passed as they were in thought.

"Hey Harry, what happened to your snake?" Ernie asked. "Where'd it go?"

"I think she got caught in one of the illusions," Harry replied.

"And you're not worried?"

"Nah, I know she's fine. She's a good snake, she can take care of herself."

Harry looked up into the ground of the illusion above them. He could see the tree roots of the clearing that they have portkeyed into. And then he looked down, and he could see the vast valley below. Or at least he tried. The bottom of the valley was lost in the mist that shrouded the ground below, so the only way to tell the height of the cliff would be to fall down.

Harry's thoughts drifted to his beloved friend, the serpent Saskia. She had disappeared somewhere, moments before they had fallen themselves. He knew she could take care of herself, but he wanted to find her, if only for the warmth of her scales on his skin.

And then there was the problem of their missing companion. They had no idea who it was, or where he or she had gone. Harry was beginning to recognise the magical signature of someone with the Dark Mark etched on their souls. The stench of Voldemort's tyranny was strong in his own magic, and present in those of his followers. The illusion reeked both strongly and weakly of Voldemort, but Harry couldn't detect if the Dark Lord was near or not, the illusion prevented it so.

"You know," Harry began, "I'm beginning to wonder if the clearing was a gateway to different places."

"What makes you say that?" Ernie asked, pulled from his own thoughts.

"Cos Saskia disappeared and we haven't her."

"And who, exactly, is Saskia?" Malfoy drawled.

"My serpent friend," Harry replied.

"Well, she fell before we did, so you probably could find her at the bottom of this bloody cliff," Malfoy said. The pale wizard gave a startled gasp as he felt a firm hit to his leg. "You know MacMillan I could let go off you, and you'd go join his snake."

"And I could let go of this branch and we'd all freefalling down, does that sound fun, Malfoy?" Harry said from his place at the top.

"Potter!" Malfoy cried, slightly shaken, "You wouldn't dare, we'd all die!"

"Well I've been thinking," Harry started.

"Oh Magic! Call the _Daily Prophet_ Potter's been thinking!" Malfoy drawled, in his usual control self.

"Oh shut up." Harry said, "This could just be another illusion. If we let go, we might find ourselves in another illusion, or maybe the real world."

"Strike the _Daily Prophet_ we need to call St. Mungo's," Ernie said, earning a slightly choking sound from Malfoy.

"Potter, you're insane. You want to trust some messed up illogical thought that you came up with and free fall, maybe to your deaths!"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Harry replied.

"Well, it's not like we have anything better to do," Malfoy said.

"What?!?" Both the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff cried.

"You said it Potter, this could just be an illusion, so why not find out?" Malfoy said.

"Yeah, but wasn't expecting you to agree."

Ernie shook his head, and then sighed, "Oh why not? Like the snake said, it's not like we have anything to do." And with that he let go of Malfoy's legs.

Harry felt the load lighten from his arms, and looked down to see the wizard fall into the mist.

"ERNIE!"

"Come on Malfoy, let's see the lion in you!" Harry called, letting go of the branch.


	7. Part VII

**Author's Notes:** Second chapter for you (as penance)!

**Disclaimer**: Was never mine, is not mine, will never be mine – except  
for the plot -

"spoken"

'thought'

_parseltongue_

_Mind-link conversation between Saskia and Harry_

:: P a r t S e v e n :: 

They were falling, farther and farther, through the mist. At sometime during their fall, Harry had grabbed on to Malfoy's wrist so they didn't have another person to find.

He thought he heard a "Definitely going to kill Potter when we get out of this damn trap."

Harry smirked.

"Shit!" Harry heard his rival say. It was a statement that he fully agreed with a second later. They started spinning like they were in a cyclone; their senses were distorted from all the dizziness.

They crashed into the land.

Harry groaned and curled up into a ball. "Some get the licence plate of the plane that hit me," he moaned.

"Wrong Potter, it wasn't a plane, whatever that is, it was a magic carpet that hit us."

Harry laughed, "An aeroplane, Malfoy, an aeroplane."

"Crazy muggle-raised fool!" Malfoy muttered, glaring at him as he stumbled to his feet. "Dumbledore really has lost it, putting us together for this suicide quest."

"Actually, Lupin told me that it was a spell that grouped people together who worked well together," Harry replied.

"Wonderful, trust a crazy muggle-loving fool to use a spell to chose the groups."

Harry cocked his head to the side and said, "You gonna recommend that we both go to St. Mungo's for head treatment?"

"Definitely." They gave each other small smiles before realising who they were and where they were ... or at least what they were doing ... somewhere.

"So, which way d'you reckon?" Harry asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You're the Gryffindor with the innate talent for these things!"

Harry smirked and turned in a full circle, taking in the choices. There was nothing but mist, clouding the paths that may or may not be there.

"You're the Malfoy with a taste for all things rich, which way does your senses tell you to go towards?" Harry asked.

Malfoy did a 360 turn and then pointed one way

"Then let's go this way." Harry said, pointing in the opposite direction. He started to walk.

Malfoy followed a second later, muttering about annoying Gryffindorks who thought it would be a good idea to fall down a cliff.

"See anything?"

"Yeah, there's gonna be lots of fog tonight," Harry replied.

"What?" Malfoy asked, looking at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You asked me what I saw, and I told you. They'll be fog tonight. I'm afraid that's the scope of my divination talent." Harry replied, grinning. Despite the situation they found themselves in, this was the most fun he'd had in a while. His recent nature of solitude then was nothing more than a phase he was going through.

"Potter! I wasn't asking for you to divine the forecast! I wanted to know if you could see anything through this damn mist!"

"I know! I just was messing with you. It's not like we have anything else to-" Harry stopped suddenly, "-do," he finished lamely.

He cocked his head to the right.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

Malfoy, instead of a smart reply, also cocked his head to the side. "Potter, you're imagining ... things." He had stopped in the middle of the sentence, like Harry had done.

"You _did_ hear it then?"

"I heard something." Malfoy replied.

The sound reached them again.

"It sounds like ... someone." Harry said.

"Way to go, ace observation."

"Oh shut up, it could be Ernie."

"Or some idiot who is stuck in this cursed place."

"Like we are."

"Yes, Potter, like we are."

"So, we going find out what's making that sound?"

"Do we have a choice?"

Malfoy sighed and started walking in the direction the sound seemed to be coming from.

Harry shook his head and started to follow, trying to keep his senses alert, like Saskia had trained him to. The sounds increased slightly in volume as they began to be near the source.

"You got your wand ready?" Harry muttered.

"You got Slytherin badge hidden under your Gryffindor one?" Malfoy muttered back.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry replied, mostly to himself.

The Slytherin looked at Harry oddly, and then stopped, flinging his arm out. "Do you think that this could be MacMillan?"

"I've no idea, but I'm gonna find out, Gryffindor thing and all," Harry said, moving around the arm.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

Harry moved quickly through the fog.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, with you of all people," Harry heard Malfoy gripe; he turned to say something smart when he tripped and stumbled to the ground.

"Oh, great, _really _graceful Potter." Malfoy said and continued forward.

Harry smirked as he heard a smack into the ground and a heavy stream of curses. "Oh yeah, _extremely _graceful Malfoy."

"Oh shut it!"

"Do you know what you fell over?" Harry asked.

"No, you?"

"Nope."

They both closed at the same instant as the mist started to swirl around them, creating the same sort of cyclone that appeared when they fell through the second illusion.

The cyclone seemed to take forever to finish and Harry was beginning to wonder if he and Malfoy had been separated somehow, he couldn't see anything, or feel anything for that matter. The magic of the swirling winds saw to that.

"Malfoy? You still here?" He called.

"Yeah, Potter, I'm still here. I would ask the same back, but I know you lost your brain somewhere back with the muggles," came the aristocratic drawl.

Harry laughed, tensing the next second. There was a sensation of something on his leg, moving higher.

"Malfoy, please tell me that you _are_ actually trying to feel me up and that it's not something else," Harry said.

"I am _not_ trying to feel you up, just see where you are. I wouldn't want to have to find you afterwards. You'll somehow find yourself in a werewolf territory, save the missing daughter of someone filthy rich therefore gaining Gryffindor hundreds of points and a lot of gold. You think I want _that_ to happen?"

Harry laughed once more, there was something about Malfoy's unintentional humour that drew him to his rival. "Tell you what, I'll keep the points, you can have the money if that happens."

The cyclone started to abate. Harry began to be able to use his senses once more. He could here the restless shuffling of a body and the huffing.

"You alright there Malfoy?" He called.

"Yeah, just suffering from the rock that I'm lying on."

"You're lying on a rock?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, and it's bloody uncomfortable!"

"Malfoy's and their comfortable lifestyles." Harry said, more to himself.

"And what would you know?!?" Malfoy said, sounding very offended.

"Oh, calm it. I just meant that it's probably unheard of, a wizard of your standing, lying on a rock in the middle of a magical cyclone."

"Oh, right," Malfoy said after a while. "You know, you have a decent standing yourself, being a Potter and all. You just don't associate with the right people."

"Screw you, I'll _associate_ with who I will," Harry replied.

There came a short silence, which the pale wizard disrupted with a quiet snigger.

"Care to share the thought?" Harry asked.

"Just the _Daily Prophet_ getting a picture of the Malfoy heir holding on to the Potter heir in the middle of these winds, lying on some rocks."

"I'm not lying on a rock though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's sort of squishy."

"Squishy?" Came the disgusted snort from Malfoy.

"Yeah." Mere moments later Harry was cursing. "I thought this was nearly over!" The wind shad once again picked up.

"This is all your fault Potter!"

"How is it mine?!?"

"You're the one who wanted to go this way!"

"Yeah but-" The reply died on Harry's lips as the winds stopped all of a sudden.

"Finally!" Malfoy exclaimed, "We can g-" He stopped mid-sentence and stared down.

The attention of both wizards were drawn downwards to the 'thing' they were living on. It wasn't a squishy rock at all but a living person.

"IS it dead?" Malfoy asked.

"Maybe we should turn it over?" Harry suggested, for they could only se the back of the person.

Carefully, the two wizards turned the body over to see the bruised and scratched up face.

"Shit." The blond aristocrat cursed once more. "Is that _Patil_?"


End file.
